Claire Moore
Claire Moore is an English actress and singer. Biography Born in Over Hulton, Bolton, she undertook operatic training at the Royal Northern College of Music before becoming a recognised singer in musical theatre. Though musical roles were her most famous, Moore also appeared in such plays as The Duchess of Malfi and The Cherry Orchard as well as working as a vocal coach on several BBC Talent Shows and performing in the 2012 Proms. Singing A renowned soprano, Moore appeared as Nimue in the London production of Camelot and made her name as the alternate Christine in The Phantom of the Opera and the original Ellen in Miss Saigon. She also appeared in classic roles as both Fantine and Madame Thénardier in Les Misérables, Anna in The King and I and Sally Durant Plummer in Follies. Moore also contributed to a number of studio albums in the early '90s, including the concept album for Success (later Make Me a Musical) and playing Beatrice in Much Ado. Film A Christmas Carol (2004) *Mr. Fezziwig's Annual Christmas Ball (contains solo lines) London Road (2015) *Everyone Smile (contains solo lines) Stage Camelot (1982) *Follow Me (solo) Little Shop of Horrors (1983) *Skid Row (Downtown)(contains solo lines) *Somewhere That's Green (solo) *Closed for Renovation (contains solo lines) *Call Back in the Morning (duet) *Suddenly, Seymour (contains solo lines) *Sominex/Suppertime" (reprise)(duet) *Somewhere That's Green (reprise)(solo) *Finale Ultimo ("Don't Feed the Plants") The Phantom of the Opera (1986) *Think of Me (duet) *Angel of Music (contains solo lines) *Little Lotte (duet) *The Mirror/Angel of Music (reprise)(duet) *The Phantom of the Opera (duet) *I Remember...(solo) *Prima Donna *Why Have You Brought Me Here? (duet) *All I Ask of You (duet) *All I Ask of You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Masquerade (contains solo lines) *Notes II (contains solo lines) *We Have All Been Blind/Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) *Rehearsal (contains solo lines) *Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again (solo) *Wandering Child/Bravo Monsieur (contains solo lines) *Don Juan (contains solo lines) *The Point of No Return (duet) *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer (contains solo lines) Miss Saigon (1989)(originated the role) *I Still Believe (duet) *Room 317 (duet) *Now That I've Seen Her (solo) *The Confrontation (contains solo lines) Born Again (1990)(originated the role) Putting It Together (1992)(originated the role) *Rich and Happy *Hello Little Girl (duet) *Everyday a Little Death (duet) *Sooner or Later (solo) *Bang! (contains solo lines) *Unworthy of Your Love (duet) *Rich and Happy (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Back in Business *It's Hot Up Here (contains solo lines) *More (solo) *There's Always a Woman (duet) *Merrily We Roll Along #3 *Finale/Old Friends Les Misérables (1993) *At the End of the Day (contains solo lines) *I Dreamed a Dream (solo) *Lovely Ladies (contains solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (contains solo lines) *Come to Me (duet) *Valjean's Death (contains solo lines) *Finale A Chorus Line (1996) *At the Ballet (contains solo lines) *Montage Part 3: Mother – (contains solo lines) The King and I (2000) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (duet) *Hello, Young Lovers (solo) *The Royal Bangkok Academy (contains solo lines) *Getting to Know You (contains solo lines) *Shall I Tell You What I Think of You? (solo) *Hello, Young Lovers (reprise)(solo) *Song of the King (duet) *Shall We Dance? (duet) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (reprise)(solo) Les Misérables (2006) *Castle on a Cloud (duet) *Master of the House (contains solo lines) *Waltz of Treachery (contains solo lines) *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *One Day More *Beggars at the Feast (contains solo lines Follies (2006) *Don't Look at Me (duet) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs (contains solo lines) *In Buddy's Eyes (solo) *Too Many Mornings (duet) *Losing My Mind (solo) London Road (2011)(originated the role) *Everyone Smile (contains solo lines) *London Road in Bloom (reprise) Calendar Girls (2015)(originated the role) *Yorkshire *Girls *Who Wants a Silent Night? *Very, Slightly, Almost (contains solo lines) *Spring Fete *Time Passing *Sunflower (solo) *Protect Me Less (contains solo lines) *Dare (Reprise) *For One Night Only *Sunflower of Yorkshire Albums Oliver! (1991) *Oliver! (contains solo lines) *I Shall Scream (duet) Success (1993) Cabaret (1993) *Wilkommen *Telephone Song *Don't Tell Mama (contains solo lines) *Telephone Dance *Money *Tomorrow Belongs to Me (Reprise) *Finale Ultimo Child of the Earth (1994) *Child Of The Earth (solo) *Riding The Wind (solo) *Something Happened To Me Today (solo) *I Want To Be Me (solo) *When You Need Me (solo) *I Just Want To Hold You (solo) *I'll Still Be There (solo) *Some Folk Say (solo) *Why Did You Go? (solo) *Why Can't Me Start Again? (solo) *Waiting For The Light (solo) *Imagine (solo) Pride and Prejudice (1994) *At The Ball Tonight (contains solo lines) *A Man Who’s Proud And Vain (solo) *An Offer I Must Refuse (duet) *Should I Be Flattered? (duet) *Have I Been Wrong (solo) *My Dear Miss Bennett (duet) *I Need To Know (duet) *Pride And Prejudice (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) Nosferatu the Vampire (1994) *Unspoken Thoughts (duet) *Mixed Feelings (contains solo lines) *Disturbed (duet) *Wherever You Are (duet) *I Cannot Sleep (duet) *Blasphemy! (contains solo lines) *Seduction (duet) *Am I Awake? (solo) *Sacrifice (duet) *If I Do It... (solo) *Poor Wretched Man (duet) *The Girl You Left Behind (duet) *Reconciliation (duet) Much Ado (1995) *Disdain (duet) *I'll Never Marry (solo) *How Can This Be (solo) *This Cannot Be! (contains solo lines) *Then Kill For Me (duet) *Come Let Us Marry (contains solo lines) *Finale Gallery moorechristine.jpg|'Christine Daáe' in The Phantom of the Opera. mooreellen.jpg|'Chris' and Ellen in Miss Saigon. 1991oliver.jpg|Oliver! (1991 Studio Cast). cabaret1993.jpg|Cabaret (1993 Studio Cast). childofearth.jpg|'Child Of The Earth.' prideprejudice94.jpg|Pride and Prejudice (1994 Studio Cast). nosferatu1994.jpg|Nosferatu the Vampire (1994 Studio Cast). Muchado.jpg|Much Ado (1995 Studio Cast). moorecarol.jpg|'Councillor Carole' in London Road. Moore, Claire Moore, Claire